


Hold Me Close, Make Me Whole

by inkbadger



Series: I Just Can't Live Without You [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, I don't even know I just needed to get it out of my system, Keith has a thing for Lance's eyes, Kissing, Like, M/M, No Sex, Post-Canon?, Sickening Amounts of Fluff, abstract writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 06:31:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10803687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkbadger/pseuds/inkbadger
Summary: Lance has a bad dream. Keith is there to make it better.





	Hold Me Close, Make Me Whole

He never would have thought it, but they can ben strangely domestic when they choose to be.

It always starts the same- with a gentle hand. Calloused, with faint scars that he doesn’t need a light to see; instinctually knowing their locations from mapping them out with gentle kisses.

A gentler hand that touches his shoulder in the dark.

Uncertain. Wary.

He rolls over, blinking tired, dark eyes, pulling warm skin like cocoa into his hands, curling himself around him and silently asking if it’s okay as blue stares back at him, the same hue as the sky.

_Okay?_

A soft shudder is the reply- long fingers- pianist fingers, he thinks, entwining with his own, gripping just tightly enough that there is pressure but not so much that it is uncomfortable.

He hates it when he looks so lost in the dark of their room, blue eyes focused at some point that he cannot see.

He runs a soft line up his shoulder, soft cream skin contrasting sharply against the other, short nails pressing gently into the warmth of his shoulder, his neck as he slowly drags himself over the other.

 _Just a dream._ He murmurs, gently running his hand through brunette hair. _Just a dream, I am here, I am real._

It’s easy to forget that they are still fighting a war. Despite the months that have past, blurring into a handful of years that move by slowly. He has grown into his skin, as they have all.

_Make me forget._

Blue eyes, pleading with him as he arches below him, stretching up to press a kiss against the corner of his lips, and his control wavers.

_As you wish._

He starts slowly, rolling them so he can nose along a sharp collarbone, nipping and pressing soft kisses against the skin, suckling against the juncture of his throat as they quietly lose themselves in the dark. He doesn’t go further than distraction.

Beneath him, blue eyes lose their focus again, hazy as tender ministrations make him forget.

Teeth begin a track up his throat, below his chin, behind his ear, where kisses rain down as equally as the sharp sting of bite.

_Please._

_Not tonight._

No, tonight is simply quiet and distraction, of simple pleasure and nothing more. Intimacy without the result of sex.

 _Keith._ He sighs, a quiet sound.

 _Hush, Lance._ He scolds, though it is as soft as a coo as he continues, sleepy love that continues until blue eyes flicker closed against his cheek and his own violet shortly follow, pressing a final kiss against his brow before surrendering to slumber once again.


End file.
